thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SplatterAndDodge
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jamesis5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamesis5 (Talk) 03:00, March 22, 2011 Re: Admin I'm sorry, but we don't promote users to admin. The highest a normal use can go is rollback and the current admins decide on wether or not to grant it. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 11:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 ﻿ TTTE Wiki has a Mistake I am blocked from ttte wiki (for now) and on the wooden railway page it says den and dart are coming soon. I bought Den and you can also buy Dart at the Toy'R'us at Victoria Park Avenue and Lawrence Ave East (Victoria Terrace) in Toronto, Canada, Where I live. The Mastermind Toys on Mount Pleasant Ave usually has more items than this Toys'R'us (I bought my new version Splatter and Dodge there (originally called Top Banana Toys)) so it may have Belle and/or Flynn, and possibly Norman, Paxton, and Sidney. Can you please fix this? ﻿ Re: Unidentified Car The unidentified car in your photo is from the Percy and the Chocolate Bunny Car. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Unlikely, it appears to be yellow and the photo isn't too much in focus. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Keep searching for new items, the wiki can always use fresh info! Also, you may want to reread the rules if you have not already, somethings have changed. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey! I didn't know you edit here. Welcome aboard! Mr.Conductor 00:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Why did you get banned? And for how long? Mr.Conductor 00:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Why did you get banned on the wiki, not the chat? Mr.Conductor 00:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry (should have worded that better). Why did you get banned on the wiki? Spam? Vandalism? Mr.Conductor 00:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Retired Items Category Just warning you in advanced, it was decided before that that category was unneeded. It would but of much help if you would help remove the category from all of the pages you added it to. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 21:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Jamesis5 Aj you have not been on the tatf wikia in days you are still wecome on it ~~Matt Mdk1~~ You have to make a new section and link your username :P BTW I am banned on TTTE wikia, remember? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thomas and tugs fanon wikia stuff ok sorry but i can get you the link http://thomasandtugsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_and_tugs_fanon_Wiki ok Mdk1 00:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Mdk1 or MattMdk1 00:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) man Your lucky In all the time i have got a dvd Ive never got a wooden trainw with it. Re: Whiff Just so you know, I have uploaded an unwatermarked picture of Whiff's individual release in his box a few days ago and added it to the Gallery section of his page, the reason being was because the pervious picture of Whiff in his box had a catmatjess watermark, and catmatjess requested that all pictures with her watermark be removed from this wiki. There was already an unwatermarked picture of Whiff and the Scrap Cars, which is on both its page and the Special Models Gallery section of Whiff's page. It's nice that you want to help, but I would just like you to know that the Whiff in box picture issue is already taken care of. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 2:02 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 19:02, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello,it's GWR101.Sorry I didn't answer to your warnings on TTTE Wiki.I couldn't get to the internet for a few days. My apologies, GWR101